hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 44th Hunger Games
The 44th Hunger Games '''will be here. Tributes '''District 1 Male - Name: Aries - Age: 16 - Weapon: Spear District 1 Female - Name: Shimmer - Age: 17 - Weapon: Bow and Arrow District 2 Male '- Name: Mickey - Age: 18 - Weapon: Sword '''District 2 Female '- Name: Caitlin - Age: 17 - Weapon: Axes 'District 3 Male '- Name: Ian - Age: 13 - Weapon: Electricity/Wires 'District 3 Female '- Name: Candice - Age: 15 - Weapon: Throwing Knives 'District 4 Male '- Name: Chase - Age: 18 - Weapon: Tridents/Strenght 'District 4 Female '- Name: Katy - Age: 16 - Weapon: Hooks/Net-making 'District 5 Male - '''Name: Sethen - Age: 15 - Weapon: Strenght '''District 5 Female '- Name: Emma - Age: 18 - Weapon: Sword 'District 6 Male '- Name: Austin - Age: 16 - Weapon: Knife 'District 6 Female '- Name: Silver - Age: 16 - Weapon: Bow and Arrow 'District 7 Male - '''Name: Logan - Age: 17 - Weapon: Axes '''District 7 Female '- Name: Cleo - Age: 15 - Weapon: Throwing Axes 'District 8 Male '- Name: Jayson - Age: 12 - Weapon: Edible Plants 'District 8 Female '- Name: Esther - Age: 15 - Weapon: Machete 'District 9 Male '- Name: Tyler - Age: 18 - Weapon: Strenght 'District 9 Female '- Name: Annie - Age: 14 - Weapon: Mace 'District 10 Male '- Name: Jimmy - Age: 18 - Weapon: Strenght/Mace 'District 10 Female - '''Name: Hannah - Age: 18 - Weapon: Knife '''District 11 Male '- Name: Max - Age: 15 - Weapon: Axe/Edible Plants 'District 11 Female - '''Name: Alicia - Age: 16 - Weapon: Bow and Arrow '''District 12 Male '- Name: Adam - Age: 17 - Weapon: Axe 'District 12 Female '- Name: Celina - Age: 16 - Weapon: Slingshot Training Scores '''Aries (District 1) - 9 Shimmer '(District 1) - 8 '''Mickey '(District 2) - 10 'Caitlin '(District 2) - 8 'Ian '(District 3) - 3 'Candice '(District 3) - 5 'Chase '(District 4) - 10 'Katy '(District 4) - 10 'Sethen '(District 5) - 5 'Emma '(District 5) - 7 'Austin '(District 6) - 7 'Silver '(District 6) - 6 'Logan '(District 7) - 8 'Cleo '(District 7) - 5 'Jayson '(District 8) - 2 'Esther '(District 8) - 4 'Tyler '(District 9) - 8 'Annie '(District 9) - 4 'Jimmy '(District 10) - 9 'Hannah '(District 10) - 6 'Max '(District 11) - 6 'Alicia '(District 11) - 5 'Adam '(District 12) - 7 'Celina '(District 12) - 7 Days '''1st Day *The bloodbath begins. *Austin (6) was killed by Shimmer (1). *Hannah (10) was killed by Chase (4). *Ian (3) was killed by Tyler (9) *Celina (12) was killed by Chase (4). *Jayson (8) was killed by Mickey (2). *Adam (12) was killed by Caitlin (2). *Max (11) was killed by Sethen (5). *Emma (5) was killed by Katy (4). *Cleo (7) was killed by Aries (1). *All the tributes from 12 are dead. '2nd Day' *Jimmy (10) was killed by Shimmer (1) and Katy (4). *Logan (7) and Sethen (5) are now in an alliance. *The Careers are chasing the tributes, but they find nobody. *All the tributes from 10 are dead. '3rd Day' *Candice (3) steals a backpack from the Careers. *No deaths today. '4th Day' *Sethen (5) begins a fight with Logan (7) for supplies. *Logan (7) was killed by Sethen (5). *Tyler (9), Annie (9), Esther (8) and Alicia (11) are in an alliance. The Careers invades their campsite, Esther (8) and Alicia (11) manage to flee, but Tyler (9) was killed by Mickey (2) and Annie (9) was killed by Aries (1). *All tributes from 7 and 9 are dead. '5th Day' *Nothing too special happens today. *No deaths today. '6th Day' *A big fire invades the meadow section. Candice (3), Sethen (5) and Silver (6) were in that place. They ran and now they are near the Cornucopia. *No deaths today. '7th Day' *Sethen (5) tries to kill Silver (6), but she pushes him to the Careers' campsite. Aries (1) tries to kill him, but he kills Aries (1) using his little knife. Candice (3) and Silver (6) flee. *Sethen (5) joins the Careers' alliance. '8th Day' *Shimmer (1) kills Sethen (5) in the morning. *Nothing too special after this fact. *All tributes from 5 are dead. '9th Day' *In the night, the Gamemakers release a snake mutt near the Cornucopia. *Nothing too special after this fact. *No deaths today. '10th Day' *The snake mutt invades the Careers' alliance. *The Careers try to run, but Katy (4) stumbles on a rock and the snake eats her alive. *Chase (4) leaves the Careers and he runs inside the forest. He finds Esther (8) and Alicia (11) talking. He kills Esther (8), but Alicia (11) kills him. *All tributes from 4 and 8 are dead.